House Of El
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Kara ends up on the wrong Earth and meets Conner.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Warning Superman bashing, Clark will look like a asshole in this.**

 **Conner POV**

I get into position in the rafters, watching Lex order scientists around. The team makes keeping a eye on Lex a priority, so when he started moving resources and personnel to a secret facility we decided to check in with a small recon team; Dick's little brother Jason the new Robin, M'gann's adopted brother Beast boy and myself.

"Ready Mr Luther" one of the scientists tells him.

He nods, "Your sure this will work?"

"Yes Sir, I've run hundreds of simulations. The beam will lock onto anyone travelling the multiverse and redirect them here. Then we can reverse engineer the technology and travel ourselfs" she tells him, while typing quickly at her keyboard. "Traveler located! locked on."

A glowing blue portal appears in the center of the room and a woman steps out. she's in her mid 20's, blonde, blue-eyed and wearing a female version of Superman's suit with a red skirt.

She looks around with a confused look, "Where in the name of Rao?" her eyes focus on Lex "Luther? Your supposed to be in prison... I'm on the wrong Earth aren't I?"

Lex smirks "I'll admit, I wasn't expecting a female Superman, but I always come prepared," he snaps his fingers and eight men with kryptonite guns run out.

She tenses when she sees the guns, ready to fight. "Just so you know, I'm not a version of Superman if he were a girl or something, I'm his cousin Supergirl."

He nods "Interesting, tell me Supergirl have you ever gone up against your version of me?"

She raises an eyebrow "Why?"

"Curiosity."

"I went up against your mother a few times and a hitman you sent to kill your sister, but I've never met you," she admits "But I know enough to handle you."

I look over to Robin and Best boy "Take out the guys with Krytonite, I'll get Supergirl out of here."

They nod and jump into action, attacking guys with Kryonite, I quickly call the super-cycle for a pick up and jump to the other side of the room and take out men with ordinary guns, cutting a path to were Supergirl is fighting.

Her eyes go wide when she sees me.

"Superboy" Lex nods, looking completely calm even though there are people fighting all around him. "Good to see you, son."

I glare at him before turning to Supergirl "Come on." i turn to Best boy "Time to go!"

He nods, turns into a pterodactyl, grabs Robin and flies through a window. I jump up to the window and into the super-cycle, Supergirl follows and hops into the seat next to me, Robin and Beast boy get into the back.

I take off at full speed.

"I'm Kara, thanks for the save back there, my Earth hopping thing got smashed in the fight" Supergirl smiles.

I nod "Someone in the League can probably fix that for you."

"The League?" she questions.

"The Justice League, you know Earth heroes united, working together to fight evil" Beast Boy smiles.

She shakes her head "We don't have that, I mean my cousin and I work together sometimes and I work with Guardian sometimes, J'o-I mean Martian Manhunter doesn't really like working in the field anymore, but he runs the DEO now, Oh! and Superman might have worked with someone named Batman a few times, but he doesn't like to talk about it, so I'm sure the Bat is a myth."

Robin smirks but stays silent.

"So are you Kal's son?" she asks with a smile.

I shake my head "Clone, kinda. Lex had me made with half his DNA, half Superman's. Clark refers to me as a younger brother."

She smiles "Still counts, plus this means Lena's your Aunt, I can't wait to tell her she has a biological family member that's not a psychopath!"

"Lena?" Robin asks.

"Lex's half sister and my best friend" she smiles. (does she ever stop smiling?) "She runs the family company now, renamed it L-Cop. She's a good person."

"I don't think she exists here" Beast boy tells us.

Kara frowns "That's a shame, but I'm sure my Lena would love to meet her nephew from another Earth."

I smile a little "I-er should call Nightwing, give him a mission report."

"Already did" Robin smirks "He called Superman, he'll wanting at Mt Justice to meet his cousin."

"When did you do that?" Beast boy asks before muttering "Ninja bats."

"I'm Conner by the way, Conner Kent" I tell her, realizing I never introduced myself, as I land in the Mount's hanger.

She smiles "Nice to meet you Conner, did Kal give you a Kryptonian name too?"

I nod "Kon-El."

Suddenly the smile is wiped off her face and she's wearing a look of pure fury. She jumps out of the super-cycle and flies away at full speed.

I run after her, by the time I catch up she's in the living room, holding Clark up against the wall yelling angrily in what I assume is Kryptonian.

"Supergirl put him down" Batman orders appearing next to them.

"What did he do?" Nightwing asks.

She stops speaking, but is glaring at Clark. "I was talking to Superboy, he told me Clark give him the Kryptonian name Kon."

"So..."

"Kon is a Kryptonian slur, one of the worst things to say to someone!" she glares at Clark, looking like her heat vision might turn on.

I glare at Clark, feeling my heart break. "What does it mean?"

"The translation to English would be abomination," she tells us.

"You are!" he glares at me "Luther made you, I don't care if your acting like a good guy now, your not. Your nothing but a living weapon Lex made to kill me!"

Kara punches him in the face and starts cursing him in Krytonian again.

"Enough" Batman glares, looking like he wants to take a swing at Clark too. "Superman leave. We will talk about this later."

Kara lets go and Clark flies away.

Kara wraps me in a hug.

"Why would he call you his brother then name you like that?" Best boy ask crying.

"It get's the League off his back about Conner, but means he doesn't to be close to him like father and son in civilian life" Nightwing tells him. "You tell someone you had a falling out with a brother you've only known a few years, people leave you alone. You tell someone you had a falling out with your son and everyone asks what happened and encourage you to mend bridges. Clark doesn't to mend bridges."

"Your my family now" Kara tells me with a small smile "I'll get you a Breaching device, so you can come see me when ever you want and a phone that can call and text between Earths. What Clark says is wrong, your family and family takes care of each other."

 **ONE-SHOT**


End file.
